Across the seas
by fallentears13
Summary: Just a collection of random one-shots with the crew. Even the daily lives of the pirates are always interesting and hilarious. And yes, there is the occasional romance amongst crew members.
1. Dinner

Author's Note: This was quick. But it's the start of a whole chain of one-shots! I already have the next two chapters planned out and I've started writing them. Some will be romances between crew members (and some of them will contradict each other, but hey, they're one-shots for a reason).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dinner<em>**

After a fierce battle with enemy pirates that morning, the Straw Hats had gained 500,000 beri and two chests filled with gold. However, Sanji had been injured and had remained unconscious throughout the day, and Robin's hands had been badly burned, limiting her devil fruit ability. Chopper was in the infirmiry taking care of them both.

"Sanji's been unconscious all day," Nami muttered as she gently took a third mikan from her trees, placing it on top of the others in a small basket.

Luffy sat on the railing behind her, watching as she worked. "Namiiii, I'm hungry! Can I have-"

"You're not getting any of these," she interrupted, annoyed.

"Good news," Franky called from the deck. "There's no more leftovers. Which means someone has to cook if we want dinner."

"What? What happened to the pasta from last night?" Usopp cried.

"I made sure no one ate that for lunch so we could have it tonight, but it's all gone!" Franky said.

"Are you sure?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"I saw him with my own eyes!" Brook added. "Although I don't have eyes to see with! YOHOHOHO!"

Luffy then let out a long burp. Everyone turned to face him. He grinned.

"Luffy…" Nami growled, "Did you eat our dinner?"

Luffy shifted in his seat, biting his lower lip. "No."

Nami put down her basket of mikans, and began walking towards him slowly, angrily. "Luffy..."

"...Maybe."

"Baka! Now we don't have anything to eat unless someone cooks!" Nami shouted, hitting him on the head.

"And to top it off, Robin's the only person other than Sanji who has any cooking skills," Franky sighed.

Everyone glared at Luffy. He continued to bite his lip. "I'll cook."

There was a silence as everyone tried to picture what would happen.

"Baka!" Usopp shouted. "There'd be no food left for us!"

"You would eat everything else." Zoro added.

"I think you've done enough." Nami sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I've never really cooked, but I'll give it a try. Just tell me what to make."

Franky shrugged, and led her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"There's raw meat, eggs, fish, and tomato sauce. I think I can use a few of those..." Nami said as she placed the container of tomato sauce on the table. "And there should be some vegetables... here!" She pulled out broccoli and carrots from a drawer in the fridge.<p>

"We should keep it simple," Franky said.

"I don't think I could manage anything more," Nami replied.

"We can just put the meat on the stove, can't we?"

"I think so. Then I could cut up the vegetables."

"Sounds SUPER! I'll go let the crew know." Franky turned as Nami placed a pan on the stove. _"At least Luffy didn't eat EVERYTHING," _Franky thought. It had all worked out in the end.

Before he could make it to the main deck, Nami screamed.

He slammed the door open, Luffy and Zoro following behind him. "Nami-san! What happened!"

Fire was shooting up from under the pan. Nami shrieked as the flames flickered towards her.

Franky sighed, and walked over to the stove. Reaching around the stove, he turned the dial from the number 9 to 3. The flames instantly subsided. He sighed.

Nami looked at the meat on the pan. The edges had blackened, but Luffy was looking at it hungrily. She moved the pan to a cooler burner, then glanced at Franky. "Maybe I shouldn't cook," she laughed nervously.

"Yeah. I can try, but maybe someone should help me," he agreed.

"I'll do it," Zoro volunteered.

Usopp stood in the doorway. "No way I'm letting you two cook! We'll be poisoned!"

"You think we'd poison you?" Zoro growled.

"Not on purpose! But yes!"

"Actually, I agree," Nami sighed.

Zoro scowled. "Whatever. So now what? We have one burned piece of meat over, hey!"

Luffy had been stuffing the meat into his mouth. When he realized all eyes were on him, he stopped, then continued to chew more slowly.

"Dammit Luffy!" Zoro said angrily.

"Ah, excuse me," Brook stepped into the room, "But I think I might be able to help.."

Everyone turned to face the skeleton. Nami glanced at Franky, who raised an eyebrow. Zoro yawned.

"Fine by me," Usopp said.

"Alright." Nami added.

"It's settled then." Franky agreed. "But this time I'll stay here just to make sure nothing happens," he glanced at Nami, who hit him on the head.

* * *

><p>"It's done!" Brook called out. "And I think you'll enjoy it!" He and Franky carried out four platters of steaming meat, fish, and vegetables.<p>

Everyone sat down at the table. Chopper had left the infirmary to join them.

"Sanji may not wake up until tomorrow, but he's in good condition. Robin's not feeling up to eating yet, so they're both resting," he said.

"That's good. At least we managed to make something to eat," Brook replied. "Luffy, let everyone else get some first!"

Zoro was holding a struggling Luffy down as everyone took a helping of the food. "Oi! Zoro! It's not fair! Meat! I want meat! Let go! Meat!" Luffy then bit down on Zoro's arm.

"Gah! Luffy! Stop struggling and you'll get your food!" Zoro shouted.

"Here, you can take some now, Luffy," Brook said. Luffy's arm stretched across the table to the last few pieces of meat. He then began stuffing his face.

"This is pretty good, Brook!" Nami complimented him after her first bite.

"Better than what Zoro and Franky would've done..." Usopp mumbled.

"Ehh? You almost let Zoro cook?" Chopper cried.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted angrily.

"Yohohoho! Do you really like it? It's nothing compared to Sanji's cooking, but it tastes pretty good! Although I don't have a tongue to taste with! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"I like it!" Luffy said through a mouthful of fish. "It's good!"

"I'm full," Nami sipped a glass of water. "I'm glad we got to eat SOMETHING."

Usopp leaned back. "That was good!"

Chopper smiled. "I agree!"

"Fanks Mrook!" Luffy called out, still eating.

"Oh, good, you guys DID figure out something to eat after all."

Everyone turned. Sanji stood in the doorway, his head and neck bandaged.


	2. Brownies

Author's Note: So, I stole a little bit from one of my favourite movies, Willow :) Just the idea of Brownies :D And that's all for today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brownies<strong>_

_Luffy_

"It's so COOL! Zoro! Hurry!" I shouted.

A new island! I grinned, peering into the forest.

Mysterious~! I liked it!

"Zo~rooo," I whined, turning back. I watched him jump over the railing of the ship and walk towards us. I pouted. He should be running. Franky waved from the deck. He would be watching the ship for us.

"Yosh!" I said as Zoro reached us. "Let's go!"

As we walked into the forest, my stomach rumbled.

"Oh great," Usopp said. "We just had breakfast!"

"Sanji-," I began.

"No we are not eating lunch yet," Sanji interrupted, tightening his grip on the bag of bento boxed lunches he had prepared. My mouth watered. I whined.

"Fine. Yosh! I'll find my own food!" I announced proudly. I ran off, following my instincts.

"OI! DON'T RUN OFF ON YOUR OWN, YOU'LL GET LOST!" Nami shouted.

I laughed. This was fun. I hid behind a tree, waiting for my crew to run past me. I heard their footsteps coming closer. I waited until they had almost reached me, then jumped out.

"BOO!"

Everyone but Zoro and Sanji shrieked.

"YOHOHOHO! You scared me to death, Luffy! Ah, but I'm already dead, yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Baka! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Nami's fist came down on my head. It hurt, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Usopp you look so funny!" I guffawed.

Chopper was clinging on Usopp's head, trembling. "That was so mean Luffy!" Chopper cried, his eyes watering.

"Oi! Get off me!" Usopp said, attempting to pry the reindeer from him.

Sanji pulled out a smoke. "That baka marimo was scared," he muttered.

"What's that? You trying to start something, ero-cook?" Zoro growled.

As the two began butting heads, Robin laughed, and continued walking forward. I came up next to her and started singing.

"I want me~at! I want me~at! No one else will let me eat, I want me~at!"

"Baka," Nami said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, I almost stepped on some mushrooms below me. My mouth watered, but then I remembered what had happened at Amazon Lily. I wondered if these would make me laugh or cry, or if they would start growing out of my body.

"Hmmmm," I picked up a mushroom. It was blue with green flecks. My stomach growled. "Can I eat this?"

"Probably not," Sanji said.

I began to raise it to my lips.

"Luffy! No!" Chopper cried.

Nami slapped my hand, making me drop the mushroom. I whined. "No fair."

"Oi," Robin said, suddenly serious, "Where's Chopper?

I looked around. She was right. He had disappeared.

"Did he wander off?" said Nami.

"Usually that's Zoro's problem," Sanji muttered.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

I pouted. "OIII! CHOPPER!" I shouted. When there was no reply, I tried again. "CHOPPER!"

Usopp's legs started trembling. "Where'd he go? He was right next to me!"

Then we heard a small squeak. Chopper was sliding across the ground on his back. A piece of cloth was covering his mouth, and something had tied him up.

Then I saw what was making him move. Tiny people were surrounding him.

Tiny people?

They had tied him with thin ropes, and taken him by surprise. A large group of them were dragging them towards a hole in the ground. One stood on his chest.

"Haha!" The leader shouted. He wore what looked like a small animal fur and a matching hood. He was only about 10 centimeters tall. "There is nothing you can do to stop us! Hahahahaha!"

Chopper transformed into his Heavy Point, snapping the ropes and surprising the little people. They screamed and began running in every direction. I grabbed the leader and picked him up.

"What are you doing? Hey! Put me down! I will steal the furry one! Stop!" He squirmed, so I squeezed him gently.

"Don't hurt him Luffy!" Nami shouted. I sat down, and she knelt beside me. "He's so cute!"

"Whatever you do, don't give him a nickname," Usopp warned. She hit him on the head.

I looked back down to the leader.

"Why are you so small? You're little people?" I asked.

"We are brownies! Of course we're small!"

Brownies?

That just made me hungry. My stomach whined. The brownie squirmed faster. I didn't get it. I cocked my head to the side.

"So... you're mystery little people!" I concluded.

"We could use them as emergency food supplies..." Sanji suggested, exhaling a stream of smoke.

The brownie shrieked.

"Baka!" Nami cried. "Don't be so heartless! They're cute!"

Sanji's jaw dropped, his cigarette falling to the ground. "NAMI-SWAAAAN! I'M SORRY!" He fell to his hands and knees. "How could I be so stupid as to offend Nami-swan?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Because you're stupid in general."

"Shut up! You're one to talk, muscle-brain!"

Robin laughed. She bent down next to me. "What's your name, brownie-san?"

"I am the mighty hunter, Enid! Now, put me down and let me take the fuzzy one back! I need to feed my tribe!"

Robin smiled. "Your tribe is hungry?" She turned to Sanji. "Cook-san, maybe we can give them some of our lunch?"

Sanji gasped. "Robin-chwan! Such a lovely idea! I'm so happy! Nami-swan, forgive me! I'll give up two of our lunches, including my own!"

I put down Enid, then spun around. "Who else's are you giving up?"

"Yours." Everyone replied.

"No!" I sobbed. "What about Nami's? She doesn't need it!"

Nami knocked my hat off my head and grabbed my hair. "What was that?" She growled, her eyes flashing.

No one did anything to stop her from hurting me. I didn't get what I did wrong, but I apologized. "I'm sowwy Nami-san. I won't do it agwain!"

Usopp laughed. "You look good with all those bruises!"

"So mean Usopp!" I cried. My lip hurt. It was probably purple by now, because Chopper had rushed over and was putting some ointment on it.

Sanji placed two of the bento boxes on the ground. Enid whistled, and several brownies returned to carry the lunches away.

"Thank you!" Enid cried, crossing his arms in front of his chest in salute. He turned to Chopper. "You are lucky, fuzzy one. Your friends have spared you." Chopper hid behind Robin's legs as Enid turned around and began walking back to his tribe.

I watched the brownies carry the lunches away.

I almost cried.


	3. Worrying

Author's Note: Hinting a little ZoRo in this one :D Sorry for the lack of updating, but I have some serious schoolwork to catch up on. I hate summer work. More than I hate writer's block. And the other day I went to Rapid's water park, which is an hour away. ROAD TRIP! And that was fun woo!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Zoro<em>

These guys were too easy to take on.

Seriously.

Pirate scum should think before attacking a crew that could easily squash them. We've got to be a hundred times stronger than them.

Which is, pathetic. Especially since there's a couple hundred of them.

The ship was pretty big. It reminded me of the Foxy pirate ship. These pirates thought just because they outnumbered us that we wouldn't stand a chance.

I laughed at the thought, out loud, which only terrified my enemies more.

"R-R-Roronoa Zoro!" they gasped after I had cut down their entire front line. That idiot cook was to my left, and Luffy was pummeling a few of the devil fruit users, one guy with vines, and another that looked like a rabbit.

Again, seriously? A rabbit?

Okay, it was a big rabbit, but still.

But something in the back of my mind bothered me. Robin was on _their_ ship.

I wish it was Nami.

It's not that I don't trust Robin's abilities for stealing treasure, it's just, well, that's Nami's thing.

Also...Nami's scarier.

Even when she's sick.

She was in the infirmary with Chopper. Sanji was cooking and asked me to check on her for me. Freak. He should've done it himself. He'd checked on her every 5 minutes to the point where she asked him to cook something for her. I bet it was only so he'd leave her alone.

And yet he still asked me to check on her.

I only did it because Robin was there.

_"OII!" Usopp called. "Enemy pirates dead ahead!"_

_Nami sat up in bed, then started coughing. Robin ushered her to lie back down as Chopper finished mixing some herbs and medicine. "Drink this," he said._

_After she had, she looked at Robin. Her cheeks were red, and she was sweating, even though it was cool inside._

_"Robin, please..." she wheezed._

_"What is it, Nami-san?"_

_"We're... so low on beri... so please, steal something..."_

I can't believe that woman. I bet she's only sick because she feels like we're low on cash.

Even though we ARE low on money... thanks to that idiot captain of ours...

I was sending men flying left and right, not even thinking about it. I didn't take it seriously. I couldn't. Robin was taking too long.

Damn.

I shouldn't be worried about her. I don't even care, she'll be okay. And if she's not, someone will find her and get her off that ship.

What if she got hurt?

I'd kill someone if she was.

Then Chopper would heal her.

Still...

Damn. I cut down another group of enemies before running off. The pirates had crossed over with ropes, which they had left conveniently tied to our ship for their return. I stood on the edge, holding a rope, then swung across, resisting the urge to let out one of my jungle calls. Once on board the other ship, I didn't know which way to go. Where would they keep their money and treasure? I could just cut through the ship, but I didn't want to hurt Robin..

I took a deep breath. Letting my instincts point the way, I ran up a flight of stairs that led to the main cabin.

* * *

><p><em>Robin<em>

Like the rest of the crew, the guards on this ship were weak_._ I had gotten the directions to the treasury from a younger guard after he watched two of his friends fall to the ground, unconscious. I let him go, confident that the rest of the crew was too busy on the Thousand Sunny to be a threat.

I have to admit, the ship was nice. Nothing compared to the Sunny, but certainly better than many of the ships I had been on in the past.

Finally, I found the treasury. I was sure that the sight of gold would make Nami's sickness dissipate faster, giving Chopper a medical mystery to . Using my ability I conjured six arms on my body, enough to carry two gold-filled chests, a large bag of beli, and a silver jewel encrusted goblet. I began walking back toward the main deck.

And, to my surprise, there was no one to stop me.

They were all on the Sunny. I knew that my crew members were winning the battle. It was meaningless to try and defeat us. I smiled. Often, I forget how lucky I am to have such wonderful nakama.

I climbed up the main flight of stairs that led to the deck. The ship was so large, I had initially been worried that I would get lost. Thankfully, navigating my way through the vessel was easier than I had expected.

Suddenly, I heard shouting behind me. Four guards were running towards a staircase leading to the upper cabin, each wielding a sword. I sighed. Placing the treasure on the ground, I crossed my arms.

"Seis fleurs."

Completely taken by surprise, the guards dropped their weapons. One shrieked with fright.

"Clutch!"

As they fell to the ground, I looked up to the cabin.

What could they have been searching for?

My answer came crashing through the walls, literally. Jumping through the gaping slice he had made in the building, Zoro began running down the stairs. He stopped when he saw me.

"Robin!"

"Zoro?"

He looked surprised. "You're okay?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Oh... nothing." His cheeks heated up as he blushed, and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was... worried about you."

That took me by surprise. I never thought of Zoro as the worrying type.

The silence pressed on.

"Here," he said, picking up the two treasure chests, "I can take these."

"Zoro..." I began, "What were you doing in the cabin?"

"...looking for you," he replied.

I smiled. In a way it was... sweet. Despite his sense of direction. I let the good feeling fill up my chest, almost making me blush. I watched as he started walking to the rail of the ship.

"Zoro!" I called.

"What?"

I pointed to the other side. "The Sunny's this way.."

Oh Zoro.


	4. Mixed feelings

Author's Note: School has me in chains -_- and I'm losing my mind to AP work. Sorry for the delay, not to mention another Hurricane's coming, so if my power's out for like a week, I'll be writing down the stories for you guys :)

Anyways, simple one again. Enjoy :3

* * *

><p><em>Nami<em>

Lying in the sun on the deck, I felt his eyes on me. Not wanting to ruin my tan, I turned only my head to meet his eyes for the briefest of moments before he turned and walked into the kitchen. I sighed.

Sanji.

He gave me mixed feelings. The first of which was a simple thought. "_Ladie's man_."

As I pondered this thought, he immediately returned, bursting out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with cold drinks on it.

"NAMI-SWAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAAAN!"

Robin, who was sitting beside me buried in a book, lifted her head. She smiled as Sanji handed her a drink. "How sweet, Cook-san."

"Anything for you, ladies!" He handed me my drink. Already, condensation had formed on the glass. It was cool. I smiled, taking a sip. Watermelon, and something I couldn't name. It was delicious, as usual.

"Thank you, Sanji!" I grinned.

He took my hand, as he had for Robin. Looking into my eyes, he smiled, "Anything for you."

As he carried the tray to the other members of the crew, I saw Luffy sitting on a railing, watching. He looked puzzled as he sipped his drink, watching Sanji continue to oogle over Robin and I.

Luffy.

Unlike Sanji, I knew if he were to fall in love, he would be completely dedicated to that girl...

Why did it matter anyway? It's not like there was anything between us. I mean, it's Luffy.

Luffy..

Luffy's an idiot. But what he lacks in common sense, he makes up for with confidence and loyalty.

Luffy...

Shaking my head, I sighed, then rolled onto my stomach, brushing my hair off my back to get an even tan.

* * *

><p><em>Luffy<em>

Now she was laying face down. I sighed.

I liked looking at her. She's beautiful.

I couldn't describe the feeling I got from watching her. And I couldn't (or wouldn't dare to) describe the feeling I got from watching Sanji. It was weird.

A mysterious feeling.

I didn't understand. The feeling was gone when Sanji would talk to Robin. But when he would talk to Nami in that voice, that tone, I couldn't describe it.

I couldn't take it. I figured Chopper could help.

He was mixing herbs in the infirmary. He smiled when I walked in, but I couldn't smile back.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" he asked, a puzzled expression coming across his face.

I sat down on the floor, becoming more or less at his level. "I feel funny."

Chopper began walking towards a cabinet, then pulled out a stethoscope.

"Wait," I stopped him on instinct, "Not that kind of funny.."

Confused, Chopper put the instrument back. "Do you feel sick? Any nausea?"

"No..." I didn't get it. Usually if I felt sick all I had to do was eat something. But.. "I don't feel like eating. And I get this funny feeling in here," I pointed to my belly.

Chopper took my pulse, then put his paw over my stomach. "Nothing appears to be physically wrong with you, Luffy." He looked worried. I cocked my head to the side, thinking.

"It's weird." I decided. "And I only feel funny near Nami... and sometimes Sanji."

Chopper's eyes widened. I scratched my head. He took a deep breath. "Do you ever feel jealous around Sanji?"

Jealous... yes. That was exactly what I had felt. I paused, then nodded slowly, unsure of how Chopper would react.

He relaxed.

I didn't get it.

"Luffy, nothing's wrong with you," he smiled.

"Then why aren't I hungry?"

"You don't always have to be hungry," he reminded me. "But it's perfectly normal to feel this way, Luffy." He paused, searching for the right words. "Does Nami make you happy?"

I nodded again. Just hearing her name made me happy.

Chopper grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're fine. Don't worry, Luffy." He continued to grin. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Chopperrrr..." I whined. "What's wrong with me?"

The reindeer had gone back to his desk, and mixed herbs as he spoke. "You're in love."


	5. Intermission

Author's Note: So I got my wisdom teeth removed the other day which really really sucked. So it wasn't my fault that I couldn't leave my bedroom for the last few days D':. Buuut now I'm starting to feel better (and my fat, ugly face is less swollen and stuff) so I typed this up for you guys. SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!

I titled this intermission because I felt like if it were a play, Chopper would be in the audience. And it is a little bit of an intermission from most of the romance and humor.. And yeah I was listening to a song called Intermission (Panic! At the Disco)...

And it continues!

* * *

><p><em>Chopper<em>

Poor Luffy.

He doesn't understand his own feelings. I watched him from the swing on the lawn deck for a good five minutes. He was jumping up and down excitedly as we approached a new island, even though it was still far off in the distance. But every few moments he would steal a glance at Nami.

Not that it's any of my business... I just want to be sure that he stays healthy.

But it's interesting to watch...

"Still watching Luffy?" A voice surprised me.

I spun around to see Zoro watching me as I watched the captain. I felt myself blushing. "Uh, I'm just a little worried about him, that's all." I wondered how much Zoro knew.

"Heh," Zoro chuckled. "I wouldn't worry too much about Luffy. He's strong. Stupid.. but nothing seems to bother him."

I looked up at Zoro. He didn't know about Luffy's feelings for Nami... but he was right. "Mm.." I replied. I smiled. Luffy is strong.

I want to be like Luffy.


	6. Envious

_Luffy_

I was flying through the air after rocketing myself from the Sunny's lawn deck. I didn't want to wait anymore, the island was right there! Franky and Zoro had just dropped the anchor when I shot past them.

"LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!" Usopp called.

I just laughed. I landed on the shore, a white sanded beach with palm trees. I didn't wait for the others to catch up, I began exploring.

By the time the others had arrived, I had found a blue starfish, a hermit crab, and a coconut. I was building a sand castle for the crab (I used the starfish as the front door) when Nami hit my head.

"Hahahahaha Nami that hurts!" I giggled.

"You idiot! Next time wait for us!"

"But I built this sand castle for you guys!" I pointed.

Usopp snorted. "Liar.."

"That's ironic," Franky mused.

"Let's keep exploring now!" I bounced.

Brook peered off in the distance. "I think I see a nice meadow over there, except I don't have eyes to see with! YOHOHOHO SKULL JOKE!"

Zoro facepalmed.

I laughed and began to head towards the grassy area.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sanji<span>_

It was such a beautiful day. We were walking through a meadow, the sun was shining, and there were two beautiful girls in front of me.

I sighed with delight.

While Luffy was putting a giant snail he had found on Usopp's nose, I stepped between the ladies.

"It sure is beautiful," I smiled.

Nami scrunched her nose. "The snail?"

Oops. "No, the island, the sun, and of course, you two!" Nice recovery!

"Thank you, Cook-san," Robin smiled. I almost died with joy.

"Oi, Nami!" Luffy called. He was holding the 6-inch long snail. "Grab Chopper's hat!"

"EEH?" The reindeer backed away from Luffy.

"Do it! Usopp, you do it!"

Usopp grabbed Chopper's hat.

"OI! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Chopper, watch this, hold on!" Luffy put his arms around him. "Just stop moving!" He laughed, then put the snail on his head.

Nami giggled as Chopper struggled to remove the snail from his head. I felt a pang of envy as she and Robin moved closer to Luffy and Usopp, who were rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Zoro, help me!" Chopper pleaded.

"Idiots," he muttered as he pulled the snail off Chopper's head. "Oi, watch this Chopper." In one move, Zoro had placed the snail on Luffy's face.

"Baka marimo, how vulga-" I began, but I trailed off as Nami and Robin burst into laughter.

What was wrong with me?

Normally, I'd be laughing too. Instead, I wanted to kick that idiot swordsman and Luffy.

My imagination took over. I envisioned Robin glancing over her shoulder. _"Cook-san, you should laugh with us!"_

I imagined myself laughing as I kicked Zoro's face. _"Sanji, you're amazing!"_ Nami cried.

I practically fainted.

"Cook-san?"

I looked up. The others had started walking away. She was looking over her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine... I was just thinking about something.."

She nodded, and continued walking.

I sighed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nami<span>_

Huh. It was weird.

Something was up with Sanji, and somehow I felt partially responsible.

He wasn't saying much, and he wasn't really laughing at anything. The expression on his face made him look fine, but I could tell that he wasn't entertained.

Maybe we said something?

No, that wasn't it. Maybe he's just thinking about something serious.

Chopper was talking to a fox Luffy had found. It was cute.

"He says he likes you, Luffy!" Chopper announced.

"What about me?" I asked.

The fox whined a little. "He says you're pretty."

I could almost feel Sanji tense up behind me. Was that it? Jealousy? Over a fox?

"Aww, thank you! You're so sweet!" I was testing him that time.

"I think Nami-swan is adorable!" He cried. Now he was just trying to get attention. "Robin-chwaan! You are too, of course!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "He's competing with a fox.." he muttered to himself.

Sanji leapt in the air. Zoro unsheathed his swords as Sanji's foot came for his face, and blocked the attack.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, MARIMO?"

"Heh, you're the one getting all jealous!"

Sanji kicked again, this time landing a blow on Zoro's shoulder. Demonic as Zoro was, it didn't really affect him. He hit Sanji back with the flat side of his katana.

"Girls, you're both pretty. Can we save the fighting for the enemy?" Franky intervened.

Sanji restrained himself from kicking the shipwright.

I bit my lip.

Something was up.


	7. Emotional Adventure

Author's Note: Blame the boy drama in my life for the delay (I got dumped for a freshman -_- but he was being supportive, and he's still my best friend). Here's another chapter, kinda a continuation from the last one :3

Actually, there's a lot of emotion in this one. And this is a REALLY LONG chapter compared to the others! The next chapter's not nearly as deep as this one, but don't worry, there will be others.

Enjoyyy 3

* * *

><p><em>Nami<em>

I was watching the weather. I wanted it to stay sunny. At the same time, I felt a bit sad...

I let the others go without me. Luffy had found a river, and it was shallow enough for even those with devil fruit powers to explore. I wanted some time to clear my head, so I had decided to lie in the grass. Just to clear my head.

The sun was warm on my skin.

I could hear their voices in the distance. Ahhhhh, I missed this. Relaxation was hard to come by at sea, even on the Sunny. Well, it was mainly the crew that was driving me nuts.

Stop it! Relax... yes, like this.

"Nami-swan," a voice said. I sighed. Opening my eyes, I watched Sanji walk my way.

Shit.

"Hey Sanji." I sat up.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." There was no point in stalling the question.

He looked a bit taken aback, but his surprise ebbed. "Of course not, Nami-swan! I'm fine!"

Not fooled, I continued to stare at him.

He sighed. "Well, I guess, but I asked you first."

True. "I'm just a little tense. That's all, really. So what's on your mind?"

He sat down beside me. For a moment we just watched the others. Usopp and Luffy were kicking water at each other, and Chopper was still talking to a newt. Brook and Franky stood in the water, laughing together.

"Sanji..." I broke the silence.

"I don't want to worry you," he replied.

"You won't." I told him. I was already worried. He paused before speaking.

"You know what it is. I know you know." He took a deep breath. "It's something about them that has been... making me angry."

"Them?"

"Zoro. And Luffy."

"Zoro always makes you angry," I pointed out.

"Not like this... it's more than angry.. and it's different. Usually I know I can handle him, but now I feel like my anger is changing into something else."

"What?"

"...I guess jealousy.. and more than normal. I know I'm usually protective, but, not this seriously."

"I can understand Zoro, but Luffy?"

He didn't say anything.

"Sanji."

Silence.

That annoyed me.

I hit his head.

"Nami-san!"

"Sanji! Why would you be jealous of Luffy?"

"It's nothing!" He sighed.

"Tell me." I threatened to hit him again.

"Please don't hit me Nami-swan!"

"Tell me."

He took a deep breath, then ran his hand through his hair. "I really do like you, Nami-san. And Robin-chwan too, but I just..." He broke off. Luffy was bounding over happily, followed by the rest of the crew.

"OIIIII!" He called.

Sanji facepalmed.

"Hey," I said quietly, "Your jealousy... is it because... do you think he... likes me?"

He didn't say anything. After a pause, he nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Luffy<em>

Nami whispered something to Sanji when I came over. I didn't know what it was, but I felt uneasy. Shaking off the feeling, I grinned when I reached them

"I wanna have another adventure!"

"Then go find one," Sanji replied, pulling out a cigarette. He stood up to light it.

Go find one... yosh! That sounded like a good idea! "Alright! See you guys later!" I took off, looking for something, anything to relieve my boredom.

"Oi, you idiot, that's not what I meant!" I heard Sanji cry out.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted. I leaned my head back and laughed, their voices falling behind me.

* * *

><p><em>Nami<em>

That idiot.

Taking off by himself. What was he thinking?

I sighed.

"Someone should go after him," Robin said cooly.

"But we just found a frog!" Usopp held up the squirming creature.

Franky facepalmed, but before he could volunteer, I stepped up. "I'll do it." I stood.

"Are you sure?" Franky asked.

"She'll just get lost," Zoro rolled his eyes. I hit him with my clima-tact, which I had been carrying with me in case of emergency.

"You're one to talk," I stuck out my tongue when he protested.

"Should I go with you?" Sanji offered.

I thought about it. For a millisecond at most.

"No."

"Nami, there may be dangerous creatures out there," Brook warned. "Like myself, YOHOHOHO!"

"If I get into trouble, I'll signal you guys. I promise."

"How?" Chopper looked worried.

I paused. "I know. If it suddenly looks like it's about to storm, come looking for me."

"What if it really does start to rain, just out of normal?" Zoro muttered.

"Trust me, you'll see the difference." I winked.

* * *

><p><em><span>Luffy<span>_

I sat on the ledge and looked ahead of me.

The scenery reminded me so much of Nami that I couldn't look at it any longer. I ran back, running as fast as I could. She had to see it.

She just had to.

It was already decided.

* * *

><p><em>Nami<em>

I sighed.

Why did I volunteer for this?

The forest I walked through was looking creepier every moment. Every noise was a monster in my head, and every breath of wind was a howl through the darkness. I gripped my clima-tact harder when a raven cried out somewhere behind me.

I knew what I was going to do.

Luffy's head was the target for my fist.

It was already decided.

* * *

><p><em><span>Luffy<span>_

I was running so hard I thought my lungs would burst.

Instead, I just laughed.

Nami was going to be so happy.

I reached the edge of the forest, my pace never slowing down.

Despite the sudden darkness, my laughter continued to echo around me. I loved it. I was so excited, I was going to make Nami smile! She would hug me and laugh with me and be happy and-

"Luffy, oi, AIII!"

Where did Nami come from? Wait, I had run into her.. I was on the ground.

Shit! I ran into Nami!

"Nami! Are you okay?"

She was rubbing her head, her clima-tact rolling away from her. "Oww, you idiot!"

Dammit.

She stood up, still rubbing her head. I could practically see the waves of anger radiating from her body.

"Heh, wari wari, Nami!" I laughed a little.

She hit me on the head.

"What do you think you're doing? First you run off looking for some stupid adventure, then you almost killed me!"

"Nami! Come! With me! Now! Run! See!" I knew I wasn't making sense, but I didn't care. I grabbed her hand and started running.

I felt funny holding her hand. Almost the same way I had felt when I had first gone looking for an adventure.

Kinda excited? No, it was more..

Either way, I liked it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nami<span>_

Usually it bothered me, being dragged like that. But for some reason, I didn't mind today. Luffy was laughing, as usual.

That idiot. I loved his laugh.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"We're almost there!" He grinned, looking over his shoulder at me.

I couldn't help but start laughing with him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Franky<span>_

"It's been a while," I said, starting to feel anxious.

Robin nodded in agreement.

"Meh, Nami's strong," Usopp replied, still playing in the water. "Besides, she's looking for _Luffy_. That idiot could be anywhere."

True. That could explain the length of time...

Sanji glanced up at the sky. "We would have seen something if she was in trouble."

I couldn't help but notice how gloomy Sanji looked.

"Hey look, a cloud," Zoro pointed.

"WAAAHH! NAMI'S IN TROUBLE!" Chopper cried!

"YOHOHOHO! Fear not Chopper, it's only one cloud. I'm sure Nami would make something we would see more clearly. Even though I don't have eyes to see with! YOHOHOHOHO!"

I looked up at the cloud.

It was white. And fluffy.

Like a cloud I guess.

Nami was fine.. maybe even SUPER!

* * *

><p><em>Luffy<em>

"Here!" I cried.

It was much brighter out once we had passed through the edge of the forest. I stopped running, slowing my pace so Nami and I could walk together.

She gasped.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her. "I knew you'd like it."

She took one cautions step forward, her hand wrapping around my arm.

Hehe.

Nami was happy.

* * *

><p><em>Nami<em>

"Luffy..." I couldn't speak. The view.. it was gorgeous.

Luffy sat down on the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling. I knew he wouldn't fall, and there was a smaller ledge only a few feet below him just in case.

"Namiiii..." he whined.

"What?"

"Sit here!"

"No! Baka!"

"Pretty pleeease?"

I sighed. Carefully, I sat down beside him. The height made my stomach jump.

"If you're scared, you can hold my hand," he added.

"No.. I'm okay." I blushed. The wind blew my hair out of my face.

"It's beautiful.." I continued. And it was. The cliff overlooked an entire valley. The sun, which was already getting lower in the sky, was reflecting shades of red and orange on the surrounding mountains. In a strange way, I felt as if I were looking at a painting.

I almost wanted to reach out and touch it. If I did, I would expect to feel canvas.

It was so beautiful I felt like it wasn't real.

"Luffy..." I began.

"Mm?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"This. It's... it's amazing!"

He laughed. "You're amazing too Nami!"

I blushed again. "You're the one who found it."

He paused, looking out over the valley, a small smile playing across his face. "It reminded me of you."

"How so?" I smiled, daring him to speak.

He looked directly into my eyes. "Because it's beautiful."

My heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p><em>Sanji<em>

I wasn't anxious about Nami's safety. I knew that she was very capable of defending herself.

I was anxious because it was taking too long. She must have found Luffy by now..

He wouldn't have run very far. What could she be doing?

What if...

No!

Nami wouldn't do that to me...

I just wanted to rest my head against the luxuriously soft chest of Robin-chwan!

"Oi, it's Nami!" Usopp shouted.

"And Luffy's with her," Franky added. "Which is SUPER!"

I turned around. Sure enough, Nami and Luffy were walking towards us.

They were pretty close. Nami's shoulder occasionally brushed against Luffy's. She was smiling and laughing.

Brook grinned. "Thank goodness! Nami-san! May I see your pant-"

Nami's fist came down on his skull. "Not a chance! Baka!"

"YOHOHOHO I've never been happier to hear your voice! Ah, but I don't have ears to hear with! YOHOHOHOHO!"

Zoro rolled his eyes.

Luffy was laughing, as usual. "Brook is so funny!"

I watched them all laugh with him. Everyone was smiling. As we walked back to the Sunny, I found myself trailing behind the others.

Because, while they were happy... I wasn't.

Shit.


	8. From Solitude

**Author's Note**: Yeah it's been a long time since I wrote anything and I'm sorry guys but see, my ex and I were walking to class and talking and somehow we ended up mangling my finger in a door (like, really really badly...) and it's painful and it still hurts to type but I'm doing it for you guys anyways because that's how amazing I am :D

And speaking of ex-boyfriends, I finally broke off everything with him then my besty and I are going to start going out but he was like my brother and now I'm confuzzled so stuff happened and things are confusing :D.

Dramaaa. But anyways, that's done, and here's the chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>From Solitude<span>**_  
><em>

_Sanji_

We had stopped on another island. I told the others I was going to stock up on food (a valid excuse seeing as Luffy eats everything we normally have within three days), but I really just wanted to be alone.

I quickly bought enough supplies to last us a few days, brought it back to the ship, and went out to the town.

I found myself walking to the nearest bar. After making sure none of the crew was there, I sat myself down at a table.

Sigh.

I knew I'd be alright. Eventually.

"Would you like something to drink?"

I looked up. A waitress stood beside the table. She was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Nami-swan~! She wore a short, dark red skirt and a matching blouse that revealed her cleavage. Her long, wavy, red hair cascaded down her shoulders and back.

I picked my jaw up off the table. "Just water, gorgeous!"

The red-headed waitress smiled. "I'll bring your water right away!"

Sighing happily, I watched her walk away. She was tall, nearly my height. Her breasts—I mean hair—bounced lightly as she stepped. I found myself imagining her.

_"Waitress-san, I baked you a cake!" I held out a slice of white cake for her.  
><em>

_"Sanji-kun, you're so sweet and handsome!" She kissed me, lingering for a moment.  
><em>

_"Waitress-san!" I blushed.  
><em>

_"Sanji-kun!"_

_"Waitress-san!"_

"Sir?"_  
><em>

I was blushing and smiling like an idiot when she came back. She handed me a glass of water.

"Uh, thank you!" I smiled, still dazed from the scene that had played in my head.

"Anything I can get you?" She asked.

"Dinner tonight?" I smiled.

She grinned. "Any proud waitress won't get swept up by a customer on the first try." She smiled, and walked to another table.

Damn. Ah well.

She was a lot like Nami-swan..

I didn't want to think about Nami. I just wanted her to be happy, no matter what. I'd be alright..

Eventually.

Sigh.

This really sucked. But I wasn't going to let it get to me. I took a sip of my water, taking my mind off of the crew for a moment...

"I told you to let go!"

I looked up, my thought train interrupted.

A large man, who appeared to be slightly intoxicated, had grabbed the waitress by the wrist.

"Come on, sweet, I'll take you home!" He and his friends guffawed obnoxiously.

The waitress struggled, tugging on her wrist.

"Hey!" The man slapped her. Hard. Stumbling, the watiress regained her balance and stopped struggling, her cheek turning bright pink. "You're comin' with me!" the drunk dragged her closer to his side.

I stood up, walking towards the bastard. I could feel the hatred building up inside of me.

The man looked up, then slurred, "What're you lookin' at?"

"She told you to let her go." I growled.

"So?" He laughed. "Get outta my way, wimp."

Wimp huh? I smiled. "I'm not moving. Let her go if you don't wanna get hurt."

The man's laughter ceased. He shoved the waitress into the clutches of his gang, and cracked his knuckles. "Guess I gotta beat the shit outta you first!"

Scum, that was all he amounted to. "Anyone who lays a hand on a woman like that deserves nothing but misery, you shitty bastard. I'll be the one to put you in your place."

The drunk roared, then charged me. I let him come, only waiting until he was millimeters away before kicking him in the jaw.

Then the nose.

Then his collar bone, knees, forehead, torso, back, shoulders...

I smiled, walking away after beating the shit out of him. Knowing the red-headed waitress would follow, I leaned against a wall outside of the bar, then pulled out a cigarette.

Right on cue, she stepped outside, her eyebrows raising when she saw me. I smiled, exhaling a stream of smoke.

She looked down, parting her lips to speak. "I just wanted to thank you... If you hadn't done something, I don't think anyone would have." She looked up, a strand of red hair falling in her face.

I took another drag on my cigarette. "I would never let anyone harm a lady."

She blushed. "Well, you certainly did a good job of saving me."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I clasped my hands together and cried, "I AM A SLAVE TO LOVE!"

I grinned. Things were looking up for me after all.


End file.
